Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software defined radio (SDR), specifically a device, system, and method for shaping transmit noise with SDRs.
Description of the Related Art
Software defined radio (SDR) provides the opportunity to develop fully programmable wireless communication systems, effectively supplanting conventional radio technologies, which typically have the lowest communication layers implemented in primarily in fixed, custom hardware circuits. In addition, transmit noise that is produced when signals are generated at the transmitter can cause degradation of the transmitted signal, which reduces the performance of the radio. In some instances, the transmit noise results in reduced spectral efficiency and increased distance between frequency channels.